Kimi wa Ouji, Watashi wa Meido
by chico.hammit
Summary: Reversed version of the Story of Evil. This is based on the manga and songs so it's pretty much just facts. Rin is the maid and Len is the prince. The title means You are the Prince, I am the Maid. Third time I edited for this story (the Title and summary)


**Well first off, this is my understanding of the Evil Series sang by the Vocaloids. I just changed their roles. Rin is the servant and Len is the prince, some roles are not changed. Some of the information here, such as dialouges are not all true, I made some up because I can't remember but you get the point. Oh, I re-edited this because I just watched the fan-made Maid of Evil.**

* * *

Evil Series

Chapter 1: Separation and Birth

Once upon a time, in the great country of Yellow, Queen Layla was giving birth to twins.

"AAAAAARGH!"

"Push. Just push, Queen Layla"

"NGHHHHH!"

"Now breath"

*huff* *huff* *huff*

"You're doing great Queen Layla! This one's almost out!"

*huff* "That's good"

"Now push hard!"

"AAAARH!"

"Alright! The first one is out!"

*huff* *huff* "Haha. It's beautiful!"

"It's a boy!"

"Then we'll name the boy Len and the girl Rin"

"That's a perfect name for both of them, Jude!"

"Hold on, the second is coming out now!"

"AAAAARGH!"

"Push!"

"MMMMH!"

"You need to push harder, Queen Layla. The head is almost out!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UWAAHUWAAAH!" (Baby cries, it's not Layla)

"The baby is out!"

*huff* *huff*

"We'll get them cleaned up and then you can hold them, my Queen"

"Th-Thank you, Jude"

The doctor began to (insert whatever they do next. I don't know what they do).

"You may leave, Doctor Princess", King Jude commanded.

"Then I'll take my leave now, your Highnesses". The doctor exited the room and Jude walked over to the sink and washed the first baby, Len. When Len was no longer covered in blood, Jude wrapped her in an yellow towel and let his wife, Layla, hold her.

"Aren't they beautiful, Jude?"

"Yes. They are. They look like you"

"If they look like me, then they'll have your personality, no?"

"I hope at least Rin is like you. We can't have three of me's!". The couple laughed while the babies were sleeping. Jude picked up the latter, Rin, and then rinsed her. When she was no longer covered in blood like he was, Jude got a yellow towel to wrap his son with but was horrified by what he saw.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I am happy to serve you, my lord, but alas I have to help my brother and his kingdom", a fortune teller said while kneeling on one knee._

_"It really is a shame. But I cannot allow you to help another kingdom become greater than my, Yellow Kingdom!". Jude brought out a knife and stabbed the fortune teller._

_"My lord, you will regret this. But from now on, you must beware of this mark," the fortuneteller ran a bloody hand on the wall and made a mark, "for it will lead to the downfall of your kingdom". The fortune teller then vanished as if he was the air, but the mark still remained._

* * *

In front of him, on his own daughter, was the mark the fortune teller had made on the wall. Jude put his head down.

"Layla, this child is cursed. She will bring the downfall of my country" Jude said.

"Jude, you can't believe that, right?"

"I must. I will not take any chances!"

"Well, then don't kill her. You may hide her from society but please take care of her!". Layla started to cry. Jude felt guilty but he loved his country more than anything!

"You may hold her for a while"

". . ." Jude gave Rin to Layla and left the room to make preperations.

* * *

"Maids!"

"Yes Jude-sama?" all of the maids asked.

"I want you to take care of my daughter in the east tower. Never let her go outside, ever"

"But my King, why must you lock her up?" a maid asked.

"That is personal. If you disobey my orders, you will me banished from my kingdom!"

"Yes, Jude-sama" all the maids said and left.

* * *

"My dear, I am sorry. I cannot do anything to help you, but please grow up to be healthy" the queen said before the door burst open and the king came in.

"Layla, I must take her from you now"

"Jude, take care of her, I will not stand it if you hurt her"

"Yes dear, I asked the maids to raise her in the east tower. Nothing to worry about"

"Okay. Here". Layla raised Rin and Jude took her and left.

* * *

"Maids!"

"Yes, Jude-sama?" all the maids said.

"Take this child and raise her in the east tower, as I have said before. Her name is Rin"

"Yes, Jude-sama" all the maids said as the closest to him took Rin in her arms.

"Also, tell no one about this. And this is what happened, Rin died on birth"

"Yes, Jude-sama". All the maids left and the maid holding Rin went to the east tower, along with a few other maids who are carrying things for the baby.

* * *

**Yaaay! I finished editing this! The next chapter might be 10 in the future on not. Please review! I know you guys are reading this because I check all my stories. And please like the page: Anime Is My Drug on facebook, we are new and just started last month I think. Thank you Miacchi for reviewing! I love you (no homo)**


End file.
